All You Will Never Know
by Nynny Black Tonks
Summary: Songfic Remus/Tonks. Ai, detesto esses sumários! Depois da guerra em Hogwarts, Tonks e Remus tem uma conversa... QUE MUDAM COMPLETAMENTE SUAS VIDAS!


_**Juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom **_

_**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem... Mas se a tia Jo quiser me presentear com os marotos... Eu aceito de bom grado.

* * *

**_All you will never know_**

Tonks tentava convencer aquele que amava...

Que ela tem um sentimento verdadeiro.

Que ele não é nada do que diz.

Mas não adiantava nada...

_**Você é indeciso quando tem que fazer planos**_

_**Você escapa**_

_**Você me dá razões que eu nunca pareço entender,**_

_**Elas não fazem sentido**_

_**Talvez num sejam suficientes para o meu coração**_

_**Vamos ver, não foi um bom começo**_

_**Baby, eu quero que você seja meu,**_

_**Melhor se apressar no caso de eu mudar de idéia**_

-Nymphadora, você não entende, não é? – Remus tentava convencer a mulher que estava a sua frente. Mas ela não se dava por vencida.

-Primeiro, Remus Lupin, Não me chame de Nymphadora. Segundo, é claro que eu não entendo. Isso não tem sentido – A moça, que sempre andara com seus cabelos rosas, espetados e seus olhos azuis brilhantes, agora estava com cabelos castanhos, sem vida, e olhos cinzas, profundos, tristes, que pareciam muito com os de seu primo quando acabara de fugir da prisão de Azkaban. Estava, sem dúvida, deprimida.

-Terceiro, Tonks, não me chame pelo meu nome inteiro, você sabe que eu não gosto que você me chame assim, e...

-Por Merlim, Remus, mesmo que eu tenha falado para todos, na frente de todos, você ainda não se convence. Molly te disse. – Ela estava indignada – Eu, sinceramente não te entendo.

-Sabe porquê você não me entende, Tonks? – Agora ele sabia o que fazer, mesmo no meio da confusão de sentimentos em que se encontrava.

-Me dê um bom motivo, Lupin. – Ela o fitava triste e curiosa. De um jeito que só ela podia fazer. Com um jeito de criança, menina e mulher, tudo junto. Lupin se encantava com ela, mesmo que ela estivesse daquele jeito.

-Porque, eu... – A cada palavra ele dava um passo na direção de Tonks – te... amo... demais... e sei o que é melhor para você. – Após dizer essa última palavra, ele a beijou, apaixonadamente. Um beijo ávido, apaixonado, terno. Ela logo correspondeu á iniciativa dele. Ficaram assim, só se separaram em busca de ar. Os dois queriam que o tempo parasse aquela hora. Mas, como tudo o que é bom, dura pouco. Para eles o beijo foi rápido. Mas na cabeça dos dois veio a idéia de que aquele seria o primeiro de muitos.

_**Eu quero saber o que está escondido atrás dessa barreira**_

_**Quem você realmente é**_

_**Eu quero te conhecer do outro lado desta charada**_

_**Ande quer que tudo acabe**_

_**Estou pronta pra te dar o meu coração**_

_**Baby, eu quero você para mim,**_

_**Melhor se apressar caso eu mude de idéia**_

Quando se separaram, Lupin viu a mesma garota que conhecera á uns três anos atrás. Seus cabelos voltaram com o rosa chiclete, seus olhos azuis, brilhantes, sua expressão mais alegre. Tonks sorriu, sempre sonhara com aquilo que estava virando realidade, naquela hora. E para fechar com chave de ouro...

-Nymphadora Tonks, aceita namorar comigo? – Ela formou o sorriso mais doce do mundo após ouvir e formular aquelas palavras

-Aceito, Remus Lupin. – Ele tinha um sorriso que o rejuvenescia, que o tornava de novo um adolescente.

_**Sobre mim, o que eu vejo, no que eu acredito,**_

_**Como eu respiro, quando eu choro**_

E, estavam aonde estivessem, um lírio, um cão e um Cervo sorriam e comemoravam o que havia acontecido. Afinal, seus melhores amigos agora estavam juntos, como tanto desejaram.

* * *

OOiiii!!

Ai, gente, minha primeira Remus/Tonks

((E primeira fic nessa conta))

Meio curtinha, né? Mas espero que vcs tenham gostado!

E a fic foi tirada da letra ((Ou partes da letra)) da música **All You Will Never Know - Avril lavigne  
**

E, uma das coisas mais importantes:

Reviews, Reviews...

Bem, muito Obrigada para quem ler e principalmente quem mandar reviews...

Por enquanto é isso!

Bjs!


End file.
